


Krissy gets a family

by Buttermilkpants



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Get Married, Husbands, Krissy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttermilkpants/pseuds/Buttermilkpants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a homeless girl gets into some trouble, will Dean and Castiel help her out or will she be left to the streets?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Krissy gets a family

"I'll be right back honey," Castiel said to his husband. "Bathroom?" Dean questioned. After Cas confirmed it with a nod, Dean kissed him on the cheek in lieu of a goodbye and an I love you. They both knew what it meant. Not two minutes after Cas left to go find a toilet, a teenage brown haired girl ran up to Dean, wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed. She then continued by saying quite loudly, "Hey Dad!"

"Wh-I I don't-wha-" The girl cut through Dean's confused sputtering by stretching upwards and whispering into his ear, "Just go with it okay? There's this guy following me. I'm all alone. Name's Krissy. Help me out here." Wordlessly, Dean hugged her back and said "Hey munchkin." Krissy looked up at Dean gratefully, and they continued to browse the aisles of the store together. Now that Dean was looking for it, he could see a large, burly man standing across from them, a few aisles over. He was watching them intently while trying to make it look like he was browsing. What a creep, Dean thought. 

It was a few minutes later when Cas returned from the bathroom. His usually strong voice, sounded small, scared, and confused when he spoke. "Dean?" Dean's head shot up and spun towards him so fast that it was a wonder he didn't have whiplash. "Cas? Baby? What's wrong?" Dean asked, concern staining his voice, as he took a step towards him. Krissy watched the encounter, slightly surprised, but not judging. After seeing Cas look at Krissy with wary and slightly sad eyes, Dean understood. After quietly explaining to Cas, and kissing him a few times, Dean had him fully aware of and onboard with the plan. "Hey Sweet cheeks," Cas said in his usual strong, deep voice. "Hey Papa," Krissy said with a smile and gave him a hug that was quickly returned. 

Once Dean, Cas, and Krissy had finished their shopping and gotten into the car, Dean turned around and asked, "So Krissy, where should we drop you off?" After a few moments of silence, she responded. "Any street's fine." Cas turned to look at her, "Do you not have a home," he asked concerned. When Krissy just shrugged, Dean and Castiel looked at each other for a few seconds before looking back at her. Dean spoke first, his voice soft and kind,"You could stay with us for as long as you like. We've both been in your position before so we know what that's like. You'll have your own room with a window. You can leave whenever you want." After mulling it over in her head for a minute, Krissy agreed. Maybe she would get some family after all.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? Leave it at this or continue it?


End file.
